Family
by Sekketsu Inukami
Summary: My little idea that came out recently. Takes place when Odin chooses the next king of Asgard.


"Thor. Odinson. My heir. My firstborn. You are to become the King." Allfather said his vice as strong as ever. As if that was decided long time ago. Loki clenched his teeth. He wanted to disappear right now. He saw Thor and his companions cheering. After all these years there was no place for his little brother. He didn't even care what he thought.

Tomorrow they will start to celebrate after the crowning ceremony, but he couldn't even make himself smile. It would be a fake smile, but a smile. If you smiled everyone thought that you're okay, so Loki smiled to everyone. But now he just couldn't.

Even if Odin summoned them both it was clear that he wasn't the one. Thor was his favourite son and it will remind like that no matter what. He could just ruin the celebration, but he knew that his brother would always win. No matter what.

His whole body was stiff like someone pinned his to the wall. He hated that feeling in his chest. Hatred was burning his heart leaving only ashes. Loki was now pissed. Why Thor always got everything when he had nothing?

"Loki." He heard his mother whisper. Loki's head shot up not knowing what is going on. He shot a glance at Odin and saw him pale. Loki looked down and rose his hands trembling. They were blue covered with trails like scars running through his body. "It stopped working." She said.

"What stopped working?" He asked looking at his "father". "What am I?"

"A frostgiant." Frigga said trying to avoid his eyes. Loki felt like he couldn't breathe for a moment. His hands fell down motionless. He was breathing heavily.

And through the mist of shock Loki felt something else. Hatred that he never knew before. For his "family", but mostly for himself. His nails sunk into the skin on his face and moved down creating symmetrical wounds on his cheeks. Everyone froze. Even Thor was standing there and couldn't move.

"Why?" He asked trying to clear his mind. "Why did you take me?"

"I found you during the war. I couldn't leave an abandoned child to death. You were so small and your magic was powerful enough to hide your skin." Odin was looking at the blood running from wounds on his cheeks. Frigga walked to him trying to wipe the blood with a piece of cloth, but Loki pushed her away. It wasn't aggressive, but he gave a warning. His "mother" tried to keep eye contact with him, but turned her eyes away after few seconds. Odin didn't even looked him in the eyes, same as Thor.

"I never knew Asgardians were so disgusting." He said turning away and walking out of the hall. Loki turned his skin to "normal". Only sign of his change were the wounds on the cheeks. He wished it was a dream.

He heard somebody's steps after his, but he didn't care if they wanted him back. But hey, the rest of the realms would be very, very displeased with this information. Maybe it's time to bring troubles to Asgard. They will pay. Now, not only bad reputation was the threat. Asgard broke the promise so the peace with frost giants ended. The rest of the realms would stay with his mother land in the war. If it came for children and lies rulers could be cruel.

Loki walked into his bedroom. He took out his bag and threw his things in. Necessary went first. He picked it up and walked out of the room into the big, heavily decorated hall. He felt pain shot through his back to his chest and he tasted blood in his mouth. Loki looked back upon his shoulder and saw Odin with his stone face standing behind him.

"You will not go anywhere. Never. I showed you mercy and you should have just accepted your fate." He said his voice gloomy. Frigga will mourn for a month or a little bit more. Thor would be sad, but he will forget about his little, cold brother. Everything would be okay and he won't lose control.

He didn't want to lose control, ever. Even if Thor would rule Asgard as the King he will still whisper to his ear as his wise and loving father.

Thor was standing half hidden by the entrance to the hall. He was watching as Loki died on the floor, puddle under his body growing bigger and bigger. His hands were shaking, he was furious, but all he could do was to watch his father drag Loki to the end of the corridor and push him out of the window. He used his power to make sure that Loki would land exactly where he wanted.


End file.
